Icing on the Cake
by its-like-a-story-of-love
Summary: Emma throws a surprised party for Killian's birthday, but the real surprise it what happens during the party.


**By birthday is next Tuesday (May 12th), and for some reason, the thought of birthdays just couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy this. Comment/reviews are my lifeblood.**

* * *

Icing on the Cake

Killian returned home to the apartment that he and Emma shared after a long day of sailing with Henry. He loved spending time with the lad, especially on days like today when there wasn't a cloud in the sky and a favorable wind made for a pleasant day at sea. The only thing that was seemed off was how adamant Henry was about being out for a lengthy span of time. Henry didn't notice but Killian could clearly see Henry pulling out his cell phone on multiple occasions. It wasn't because he was bored—Henry loved being a part of the crew for a day—he was checking the time. The closer it got to 6pm, the more he would reach into his jeans pocket and look at the time.

Finally, Henry told Killian that it was getting kind of late and that they should dock the ship for the day. Henry seemed very anxious to get home, so he obliged the boy, turning the Jolly around to make port. Killian noticed that his nervousness didn't wane once they returned to shore. It only got worse, he noticed, as they walked back to his apartment.

"So…guess it's time to head back to your apartment, huh?" Henry said.

"Quite right, Henry. A long day at sea really can exhaust a man."

"And I guess you want to see my mom?"

"Yes, lad. I missed her today," Killian stated.

"Maybe I could come? I haven't seen her in a few days…" he asked.

"Henry, you never have to ask permission to see your mother. Come along, let's back. She's must be waiting."

The apartment wasn't too far from the docks—something that Emma insisted on, which only made Killian feel that much more loved. He and Emma had been together for almost two years, and he honestly felt like the luckiest man in this or any realm. This was a woman who had a knife to his throat the first day they met; and here they were: living in an apartment near the ocean, her family not that far away; and madly in love. Killian felt beyond blessed.

Killian unlocked his hook from his brace in order to unlock his apartment door. Upon hearing the click from the lock opening on the other side, he could have sworn he heard whispering inside the house. It was ridiculous, considering Swan and David were at the sheriff's office today. Brushing off the noises her heard as merely his imagination, he turned the knob and opened the door.

What little sunlight there was left illuminated some of the living room, but not enough. Killian flicked the light switch with his hook and…

"SURPRISE!"

A chorus of screams erupted from behind the couch, the kitchen island, and the hall leading to the bedroom. The shouts of "surprise" momentarily shocked him, but as he regained his composure, he took in the scene before him. Streamers of red and black hung from the ceiling, as well as at least three dozen balloons of the same color scheme. Presents of all shapes and sizes piled high on the kitchen table, and next to it was a cake: a cake fashioned into the shape of pirate ship.

"What is all this?" he asked, still in disbelief.

The room lit up with familiar faces: Mary-Margaret, David, Regina, Robin, Will, Belle, Whale, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, and the rest of the dwarves. But one face stood out amongst the rest: Emma. She was dressed in a short, knee-length, flowy white dress that has dozens of printed red roses on it. He golden tresses hung to one side of her face in loose waves and she applied a generous amount ruby red to her lips. Killian knew it was an inappropriate reaction considering the company, but couldn't help but become absolutely rock hard at the sight of her.

She sauntered right up to him with a little sway in her hips and said, "Isn't it obvious? This is your surprise party." She smiled as she grasped his hand and lead him to the table that held the cake and gifts. Killian was finally able to get a good look at the cake: it wasn't just modeled after any ship; it was the Jolly Roger, in dessert form. And written on the hull on frosting: "Happy Birthday Killian."

He could feel her wrap her arm around his and place her head on his shoulder as she whispered, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Of course I do, Swan. I just didn't think you would go through all the trouble. Considering I'm over 300 years old, I just haven't been one to celebrate them as time went on."

"Well, it's time to change that, don't you think?" Mary-Margaret stated.

"Aye, milady. I guess you are right. But I have to know: whose idea was this?"

He could see his Swan blushing. Open book, that one. "It was my idea for the party, but it was Henry's idea to get you out of the house."

Killian looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with Henry. "It seems your mother isn't the only one who has a little pirate in them."

"I learned from the best," Henry countered with a wink.

"Right you are, lad!"

-/-

"I hate to be that guy," Ruby interrupted, "But I really want some cake."

"It does look delicious," Killian said. After lighting the candles—three number candles that spelled out 340—and rousing rendition of "Happy Birthday," Killian used his hook to cut pieces for each one of the guests in attendance and places them on the tiny paper plates that had pictures of skull and crossbones on them. He could only smile and shake his head at all the little details Emma had put into this party.

Speaking of Emma, she was the last person to receive her piece of cake. She didn't even bother with plastic cutlery; instead, she scooped up a bit of icing onto her finger, and licked it off while staring intently into Killian's eyes.

"A princess should learn some table manners; that it no way to eat cake, love," he said, playfully.

"Are you the authority on how to eat properly, Killian?" she retorted. The green of her eyes suddenly darkened from the typical forest green to a deep, rich emerald.

"Wouldn't you like to know, love?"

Emma walked right up to Killian; their bodies were mere inches away from each other. Her breathe ghosted over his ear as she whispered, "I certainly would, Captain."

He in turn spoke in a hushed tone, "You are playing with fire, love." He had been rock hard ever since he saw her in that dress; her teasing him like this was not doing his erection any favors. "Our friends and your family are all here."

"Doesn't that make it more exciting?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Don't give me that look, Swan. Your son is here. Your FATHER is here; he would have my hide, and you know it."

"I'll keep it down, I promise." She needed him desperately; that's the only explanation for her acting like such a bloody temptress. "Did I mention I'm not wearing any underwear?" That did it; that confession from Emma almost had his knees buckling. He looked Emma dead in the eyes and said, "Bring the cake. I have plans for you, you minx."

Blushing and grinning madly, she handed him the plate with the piece of cake as she made her way into the hallway that led into their bedroom, but before she could enter, Killian pulled into the bathroom instead. Caught off-balance, Emma had to right herself by placing her hands on the sink counter as Killian closed and locked the door.

Killian placed the cake on the sink counter next to her hands; he was standing right behind her as she was leaning over the sink. She could feel the evidence of his arousal through his pants, and it turned her on even more than she was already. She even began wiggling her ass on the bulge, which elicited a sharp intake of breath from Killian. "Do you have any idea how long I've had to endure this erection, Swan? As soon as I saw you tonight, I knew I needed to have you. I just didn't think it was possibly with all the company you invited."

Turning to face him, she smiled and said, "Why do you think I didn't wear any panties?"

Dumbfounded, Killian asked, "You wanted me to take you, while your loved ones were in another room?"

"The pirate I know wouldn't care about who was or wasn't in the room; all that would matter is taking what he wanted," she said, embracing the role her fantasy had given her. "Now, I thought you were going to show me the proper way to eat…"

Smirking from ear to ear, he then said, "You are right, Swan. But first, I need you to turn around."

Giving her room to maneuver, Emma spun around and came face to face with Killian…but only for a split second before he dropped down to his knees. Lifting up the skirt of Emma's dress, he was now eye level with the most precious treasure that Killian had ever come across. The light dusting of blonde hair that sat upon her womanhood was the map that Killian used to discover the aforementioned treasure. It was one that he used frequently; it was also a map that no other man but him, whether pirate or prince, would ever use again.

Killian grabbed the plate from the counter and lifted a bit of icing onto his finger. Instead of placing the sugary confection in his mouth, like she did only minutes before, he looked up at Emma directly into her eyes as he placed the icing upon her clit. He eyes became glazed over with lust, as moments later Killian's mouth began to lap up the icing. She screamed, but she placed a hand over her mouth to prevent the sound from carrying into the next room. Every single flick of Killian's tongue sent shivers up her spine, and she could see some of the remnants of the icing clinging to his scruff.

"Fuck, Killian…"

"Does my darling Swan believe I know the proper way to eat now?" he asked, the cocky pirate emerging.

"Yes, yes, yes... You know what I like…You know how to make me come…"

Speaking between long swipes of his tongue, Killian said, "That's what I love to hear. Your delicious cunt already tasted like sugar to me. This, love," he pointed to the dessert on the plate, "was just icing on the cake." His quip made her roll her eyes, but moments later, something else made her eyes roll again.

"Oh god, I'm going to come…"

"Come for me, Emma…"

With his last plea, she erupted onto his face, making his scruff glisten with her juices. He rose up swiftly, grasping her head and bringing her in for a forceful kiss. She could taste the combination of the sugar and the taste that was uniquely her as his tongue slipped into her mouth. As quick as the kiss began, it stopped just as abruptly as Killian grabbed Emma's hips and turned her around to face the mirror. She could feel his hand on her hip, and his hook touching her ass, the cold metal causing goosebumps to form all over her body.

He then took his hand that was on his hip, and nudged her legs apart so that her glistening core was open for him. "I'm going to fuck you, you wanton woman. Couldn't even wait for our guests to leave before you wanted me buried deep within you," Killian spoke. Emma moaned in front of him—she loved it when he talked dirty to her. "Is that what you want, princess? Are you going to give your pirate what he wants for his birthday?"

He didn't even wait for her to answer before his cock was filling her deeply. She would have moaned loudly if not for Killian allowing Emma to bit down on his hook to quiet her screams. His hand went back to her hip as he began to fuck her in earnest, the sound of his balls slapping against her giving away the speed of his thrusts.

Removing her mouth from his hook momentarily, she said, "God, Killian…you feel so good inside me…"

"Emma, love, you are so fucking tight. You always feel amazing wrapped around my cock," he groaned as he felt her inner walls flutter over him. He knew she was close, and he knew just how to put her over the edge. "Come for me, Emma," he whispered as he leaned down to her ear. He body seized up and as she bit down on his hook again, a warm wetness coated his as she rode out her orgasm. The force of it was so strong that it wasn't long after that Killian spilled his seed inside of Emma.

Both out of breath and sweaty from their encounter, Emma raised herself up and righted her dress with Killian placed himself back in his pants. Turning around to face him, Emma lifted herself up on her toes and planted big kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Happy Birthday, Killian."

"That was definitely a present I wasn't expecting, but all the same, it was quite enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?" Emma said, feeling somewhat wounded.

"Emma, you know you were bloody fantastic," he said as he kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Ready to go back to your party?"

"As much I would rather stay here with you, I know our absence will be noticed, if it wasn't already." Trying to make what they were just doing less obvious, Emma tried to fix her make-up and hair while Killian attempted fix his hair as well. Feeling that their appearance was as good it could get, they made their way out of the bathroom, and as they left the hallway and entered the living room, every single person in the apartment was staring at them. The one that was staring at Killian the hardest was David and he definitely had murder in his eyes.

With both their faces as red as a sunburn, it was Killian who nervously spoke, "So…who wants more cake?"


End file.
